Broken Beyond Belief
by AwkwardIsFunXxx
Summary: Adriana Ivy Montez better known as Ivy is Jesus Fosters best friend and has been since childhood, but as her home life becomes more and more difficult will Jesus pick up on her silent pleas for help or will it be someone else...


"Jesus I can't come to the park dad won't let me leave until I've cleaned my room and done my home work" she said as she sat in her bathroom on the floor  
"Aww man that sucks, you wanna go tomorrow after school?" He asked  
She sat there on the floor and contemplated everything and unsure of how tonight would turn out she simply sighed before replying with "I hope so it just depends on dad, but I'll see you at school tomorrow bye Jesus" and after he said goodbye and hung up she hung her head and made her way to the bath she had already made up with disinfectant and a bite piece so she doesn't scream as she gets in.

A young girl stands and looks at herself in the mirror looking at everything that is wrong with her.  
Her nose is to big,  
Her boobs are to small,  
Her eyes are an ugly dull blue/gray colour,  
Her once lively blonde wavy hair is now sad and flat,  
She's fat.  
And then and their she remembers the events of last night in such great detail she whimpers.  
The way he looked at her with such hate and hunger, the way he towered over her with his hands on his belt, the way he laughed as she screamed every time the belt lashed across her back, the way the buckle ripped at her skin, the way he laughed as she she fell to the floor after he punched her in the stomach. the way he looked her in the eye and without any emotion other then hate said "it's your fault she's dead, you got in our way you are just a fat worthless piece of shit. It should have been you" and then went back to his chair in front of the couch and watched the news as if he hadn't just tortured a 15 year old girl.

Coming back into reality the young girl applied more make up to her face covering up the black eye from a few nights ago.  
She grabs her board and makes sure to lock the door behind her. She texts Jesus whens shes outside of his house and seconds later he walks out board in hand and sister following closely after along with a girl shes never seen before.  
"Callie this is my best friend Ivy and Ivy this is Callie shes going to be staying with us for a while" Jesus smiles  
"Nice to meet you, you know if you put some ice and vinegar on your lip it'll be gone twice as fast" Ivy smiles  
"Thanks, i'll have to try that" She smiles back and then Mariana coughs  
"Mariana" Ivy scoffs slightly then take off down the street on my board  
"Ivy wait up" Jesus calls after her taking off on his own board leaving Callie to walk with Mariana  
"You know what she said was bad and all but its not as if it was true and that was 2 years ago" Jesus said looking down at his best friend once he caught up too her  
"You don't get it so please just drop the subject" Ivy sighed looking into his eyes her own pleading for him to ask her what was wrong  
"So are we on for the skate park tonight?" Jesus asks after looking into her eyes  
Ivy thought about saying yes but knew that if she fell on her back her wounds would reopen and she was already lightheaded from what went on the night before.  
"Nahh sorry dads making me come home pretty much straight away because i didn't finish cleaning my room last night" Ivy excused herself as the bell went and made her way to her first class running into Callie at the door  
"You can sit with me, don't worry this class is fine though he's gonna do a journal thing make you write something deep and personal i'm not into that so i just write something thats either not true or not what is my deepest darkest secret" Ivy ushered Callie in then sat on her desk the spot to her right taken by Jesus and motions to her left for Callie to sit  
"So how long have you and Jesus been dating?" Callie asks as they wait for the teacher to get to get to class  
"We aren't he's just my best friend i used to be really close with Mariana but i met them both in spanish an after school class i used to take when i was younger and ive just remained close with Jesus since" Ivy and Jesus laugh before Ivy pulls out her english books and writes the date on the top right corner.

After lunch Ivy was walking along the beach skipping her sports class because she didn't want to to reopen her wounds and bleed, when she saw Callie walking up the street.  
"Hey watcha doin?" Ivy asked when she caught up to Callie  
"I have to go see someone" Callie replied shortly  
"Awesome i'll come with you" Ivy smiled having to almost jog to keep up with her  
"Do you have a phone?" She asked turning to face Ivy  
Ivy just nodded and handed her IPhone to Callie  
Callie called a number and spoke to someone called Jude then someone who wouldn't put Jude back on the phone  
"Who's Jude your boyfriend?" Ivy asked smiling  
"No he's my little brother" Ivy faltered in her step but only ever so slightly  
"Well come on speed up and we'll be able to catch the bus that comes in 2 minutes" Ivy smiled speeding up so she was going faster then Callie they got to the stop with barely 10 seconds to spare and Ivy paid for both their bus tickets  
"So why'd you get kicked out of the house and sent to juvy?" Ivy asked  
"Is anything off limits to you?" Callie asked raising her eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lips  
"Nope not really im just a really curious person, plus i want to know why you got kicked out i assume its for protecting your little brother" Ivy smiled  
"Well yeah my foster father was a real bad guy and one day i came home and he was laying into my little brother Jude i mean he always did it to me which was whatever but when he did it to my little brother i snapped i was trying to get him off my little brother and he wouldn't stop so i took a baseball bat to his Trans-am of course when the police come my foster father said i beat the crap out of my little brother and then the car so i was sent to juvy and Jude stayed there" She had a sad smile on her face when she said Jude at the end  
"I understand" Ivy sent her what she hoped was an encouraging smile because on the inside she was about to break it brought up thoughts of her own father beating her up and Lochie but she refused to think about it  
"How would you understand?" Callie snapped in a low hushed voice  
Ivy had to think for a second she wanted to convey that she did understand but couldn't let her know the truth  
"My mums brother used to beat me up when I would visit over the summer holidays, i would go stay for a few weeks and he would beat me up and only in the places where clothes would hide it then leave me and not do anything for the last 3 days of the holidays and the worst bruises would go away a bit" Ivy told Callie and Callie just looked down  
"Sorry" Callie said  
"Its fine it was a long time ago i'm over it" Ivy sent another sad smile her way on the inside she was crying wishing it could be a distant memory but knowing it would happen in the near future

"You go to the front and distract him i'll go to the back and get Jude" Callie said walking towards the back gate  
Ivy texted Jesus the address and asked him to send Steph saying she was with Callie and they could be in trouble

Knocking on the door Ivy thought of something she could say to distract the abusive gross guy  
"What do you want?" The old ugly guy said  
"Me and my boyfriend had a huge fight and he kicked me out of the car and Im so lost can you just tell me how to get to a bus or something back anchor beach way?" Ivy asked adding puppy dog eyes to get more sympathy  
"Okay its a fair way a way i'll just get a map" He turned around and locked eyes with Callie  
"What are you doing here?" He yelled in rage  
"I just wanna talk to Jude just let me see him" Callie was crying now  
he went over to a draw and pulled out a gun aiming it first at Callie then at Ivy  
"Hands up put the gun down and put you hands up" Steph called scared the old guy dropped the gun and it went off  
"Is everyone okay?"  
"Yeah" Callie called checking over her younger brother then nodding to Steph to indicate he was okay too  
"Yeah im fine thanks for coming" Ivy smiled to Steph  
"Jesus is outside why don't you Callie and her brother go and wait by the car" Steph sent a relieved smile to Ivy

_Okay so here is the first chapter of my story, I don't know where its going or if its any good but yeah. I'll try to upload as quickly as i can but i'm in my final year of school so i wont have a specific day or anything that i'm going to update on. Anyway i hope you like it xx_


End file.
